Carla
Charle is an Exceed, similar to Happy, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. Both she and Wendy belonged to the Cait Shelter Guild before joining Fairy Tail. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy she is very strict and serious for most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She's very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly has taken a liking to her at first sight, but at first she despises him. Later when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail not puppets, and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends and from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side (earlier she refereed to him as male cat ''and ignored his gifts in form of fish). Happy has saved Charle when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon, and she saved him from soldiers by taking a blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him, likely meaning she has some feelings towards Happy or just enjoys manipulating him. Her Guild Card also told that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 145. Cover History Charle's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she's one of the Exceed. Sometime before the start of the series before Charle was born, she was taken away from her mother, Queen Shagotte, to be sent through the anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her power activated when she became conscious, she accidentally mistook the visions as orders sent to her and mistakenly created her own self mission. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Charlotte is introduced no sooner then after Wendy at the alliance between Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter. She does most of the talking for the two, imploring to the alliance that Wendy is powerful despite her appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 3-5 After the matter settled, the group discuss who the Oración Seis are and their plan to stop them, then headed off to find them. Charlotte dragging a hesitant Wendy along.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 When the alliance unexpectedly find their target, she stays with Wendy and Happy as the three watch the others fight and get trounced by the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 5-18 When Brain spots Wendy and grabs her, Wendy tries to reach for Charlotte but grabs Happy by mistake as the two are kidnapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-5 After being saved from death by Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, the group notice Erza Scarlet been poisoned causing the members to argue among themselves on how to handle the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 7-13 Charlotte however is the one to calm everyone down, revealing that Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer and her healing Magic could fix the problem. But to rescue her the group has to work together to achieve their goal. The others agree and rally together before splitting up to find their kidnapped comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-20 Charlotte sticks with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster as they explore the area, Natsu taking the time to ask Charlotte about Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic before the three are ambushed by members from the Naked Mummy Guild (whom the Oración Seis had allied themselves with).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 9-13 Charlotte hangs back as the Fairies fight, surprised at how reckless they are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 15 Soon the bunch reach an cave entrance to the Oración Seis base, but come into confrontation with Racer. Gray holds him off while Natsu and Charlotte enter the cave to look for their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 15-20 They find them but also see that Wendy has resurrected Jellal as well much to Charlotte's shock that Wendy used her Magic so rashly. Wendy faints from overexertion and Jellal leave the cave after knocking down Natsu and Brain. When Natsu recovers and tries to go after Jellal. Charlotte roughly reminds him of saving Erza first which he grudgingly agrees to. The two leave the cave with Happy and Wendy in tow but are knocked out of the air by Racer when he spots them during his battle with Gray. Charlotte and Happy are both knocked out from the fall, forcing Natsu to grab them both and run while Gray continues hold off Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 1-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 13-17 Natsu takes her and the others to Erza so Wendy could heal her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 6-8 When Erza runs off to find Jellal and Natsu chases her, Charlotte joins Happy, Hibiki Laytis, Lucy and Wendy to follow Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 10-12 They find Natsu stuck on a raft and are confronted by Oración Seis' Angel. Charlotte was asked to take Wendy to safety as the others begin to battle Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-10 Sitting on a mountain side, Charlotte comforts Wendy and listens to her as she explains her past with Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 12-15 When Nirvana's second stage appear she along with Wendy are caught up as its spider-like legs come out of the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 12 She carries Wendy away who then says they should go up to Nirvana too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 The two arrives at Nirvana and decided to rest when they noticed that Nirvana is heading towards their guild, Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 18-19 After Jura defeated Brain, Charlotte and Wendy arrives and tells them that Nirvana is walking towards Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 10-11 After healing Natsu and Happy, Wendy loses hope of saving the guild when Natsu promises her that he would save the guild in return for her healing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 14-19 She followed Wendy when the latter thinks that Jellal can stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 7-8 While looking for Jellal, Charlotte was forced to land due to exhaustion. The two then continues to look for Jellal on foot, using Wendy's enhanced sense of smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 18-19 Wendy and Charlotte manages to find Erza and Jellal. Wendy was disappointed when Jellal still doesn't recognize her, but Erza tells her that Jellal's memories have been damaged. Charlotte asks Jellal if he knows how to stop Nirvana, but Jellal says no. Zero then orders Nirvana to fire but it misses because of the combined efforts of Lyon, Sherry, Ren, Eve and Hibiki, who manages to get ''Christina working again. Hibiki, piloting the ship, telepathically details how to stop Nirvana: destroy the six lachrima crystals powering it simultaneously. Zero interrupts, using telepathy himself, saying that their plan is futile as he stands at one of the crystals and will prevent anyone trying to destroy it. Charlotte along with the others, desperately calls on to Natsu and the others who were defeated by Zero and their calls were answered when the four stands up to fight once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-20 Charlotte accompanies Wendy to the sixth lacrima. It was revealed that Jellal entrusted Wendy with his job to destroy the lacrima as he goes to help Natsu. Wendy summons her Magic power and prays to Grandeeney to lend her her power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 12-16 Edolas arc Later, once Nirvana is defeated, she joins Fairy Tail along with Wendy, where she is called "female Happy," to her displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 10 When Wendy asks her how she likes the guild, she seems unimpressed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 15 Charle begins showing open hostility to Happy when he tries again to offer her a fish, to which she responds that she doesn't like fish and he should leave her alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 5-6 She runs outside, and Happy follows her to find out what was wrong and what he did. She tells him that he didn't do anything wrong, but that he can't protect Natsu like she protects Wendy. She says that Happy doesn't know what he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 7-9 Later, Wendy goes after her and tells her that she should treat the members of Fairy Tail better, but their conversation is interrupted when Mystogan approaches them, wishing to speak to Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 11-13 He reveals that he was the one to give her to the Cait Shelter Guild seven years ago, and used the name Jellal because he was new to "this world."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 15 He expresses a desire to save Wendy from Anima, telling both of them that everyone in Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town is going to die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 16-20 Wendy runs back to the guild to warn everybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 1 After the town disappears, Charle finds Wendy just after it is revealed that Natsu is safe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 19 There, she explains to them and Happy that the King of Edolas is using the hyper-dimensional Anima spell to bring all the Magic of Magnolia Town to the dried-up world of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 2-3 She reveals that both her and Happy are from there, and were born on Earth Land with a mission already in their bones. However, she does not reveal what it is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 4-6 After Natsu convinces her to bring them to Edolas to save everyone, she makes them promise not to ask her more about the mission, not to ask her to be a guide, and to kill her and Happy if there is a chance of them betraying Natsu and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 7-9 Before anyone can ask any more, she flies Wendy to Edolas through the leftover Anima spell, her wings enabling her to do so. Happy follows with Natsu and they make it through, flying over the bizarre world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 10-14 The four discover a warehouse after learning their Magic works differently here, only to find a version of the Fairy Tail guild in which everyone has inverted personalities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 15-20 After spending a bit of time at the Edolas Fairy Tail, Charle realizes that it is not the same guild as the Earth Land Fairy Tail, but rather an alternate version of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 7-8 And she deduces that the Earth Land Fairy Tail is probably in the Royal City.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 9 The Group travel to the location and find Earth Land Lucy, who apparently still has access to all her zodiac key Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 12-14 The Earthland Magic users see that the lachrymal crystal that contains everyone's essence and Magic is under heavy guard and there is nothing they can do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 13-19 Charle puts froward a plan where the Mages would travel through an abandoned coal mine to the royal bed chamber and use Gemini to copy the kings knowledge of the giant lacryma and how to release their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 3-7 They are ambushed by the Edolas version of Erza and captured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 13-15 Then, much to everyone's shock, all of the soldiers bow to Happy and Charle and call them the Exceed, congratulating them on leading the Mages into the trap.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 17-19 Charle and Happy meet up with other Exceeds and learn of their true mission. They were originally sent to kill Dragon Slayers but at the last minute, their mission was changed to capturing the dragon slayers for their unique Magical energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 6-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 14-16 Realizing she completed her mission even though she did not intentionally want to, she breaks down in tears for what she has done.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 18-19 Just as she was about to lose faith, Happy stands up for her despite not remembering the mission or who he really is. He explains they are nobody's puppets and that they are still Mages of Fairy Tail. This makes her have a glimmer of hope and even makes her call Happy by his name for once instead of Male Cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 20 Happy grabs Charle and decided that they will rescue their friends themselves, causing a rebellion against the kingdom and the guards tries to capture them as they are escaping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 2-4 They hide in a wooden cart to escape the guards but the cart rolls downhill and they end up on a field where they meet an unnamed exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 5-8 The exceed recognizes them as rebels but still decides to shelter them telling them to hide in his house where he resides with his wife.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 8-9 Later on all four of them have a conversation about bonds and friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 11-13 After the conversation ends, Happy and Charle make up their minds to save Natsu, Wendy, and the guild. With their confidence restored in the friendships they hold with Natsu, Wendy, and the rest of the guild, they are finally able to fly into the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 16-19 After returning to Edolas, they manage to save Lucy from the hands of Erza's counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 9-11 Charle tries to exploit her lack of information and presents herself as Extalia's princess and a daughter of Queen Shagotte. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almost succeeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 12-13 Unfortunately, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three attempt to escape, and Charle asks Lucy if she's angry at them. Lucy is very surprised by this question as she really doesn't know for what she should be angry for. Charle says that it is their fault that she got caught in the first place, and Lucy replies that they had came to save her, and then she adds that she is more surprised by the fact that Charle is a princess. Charle then reveals that it was a bluff, and Happy says that it was like her to do so. Unfortunately, the group is then attacked by Extalia troops and Edolas Militia from both the sky and ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 13-19 However, Faust decides that this is the perfect moment to use code ETD, which turns the Extalia troops into a lacryma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 3-8 Making use of the confusion, the group escapes into the West Tower to save Natsu and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 7 However, they are intercepted by Edolas Erza again on the way there, and she throws her spear into the ground, creating a large explosion that injures Happy, Charle and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 12-13 Despite her injuries, Charle immediately demands to know where Wendy is, and she becomes even more distraught after hearing Wendy scream for help. As Edolas Erza raises her weapon to kill Charle, saying that it doesn't matter since they are going to be killed, Happy then steps in to protect Charle. Thankfully, Earth Land Erza and Gray appear, bashing the soldiers, and Charle is shocked as to how they managed to make it there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 15-18 While heading towards where Natsu and Wendy are, she learns that dragon slayer Magic can be used to release anyone trapped in the Lacrima. Happy flies towards Gajeel since he knows where the Lacryma crystal is located. She doesn't scold or worry about Happy leaving on his own, and has full confidence that he will be fine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 14-15 She later arrives at the room where Natsu and Wendy are and finds them unconscious. However Gray manages to feed them some medicine he got from Mystogan and they regain consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 16-19 Later Wendy tells her and the others about Faust's plan of using the Lacryma where everyone is trapped in as a bomb, to crash into and destroy Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 20 When Natsu shows up, the group decides to split into two. Wendy tells Charle that the two of them are going to stop the Lacrima from hitting Extalia. Charlie does not agree saying she doesn't care about the Exceed. Wendy just tells her that it doesn't matter who they are since they are still living creatures making Charle agree with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 6-7 Wendy and Charle have arrived on Extalia, and try to persuade everyone to evacuate. However the Exceed, show off their stubbornness and self centered superiority by saying that the Queen will protect them, and that they are of higher class. However when Wendy mentions Nichiya being turned into a Lacrima, everyone gets angry and start throwing rocks at her, and then they start throwing rocks at Charle who is now a fallen. However Wendy, still tries to protect her and tells everyone that she is still one of them despite being a fallen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 2-7 As Nadi was defending Wendy and Charle from the angry mob of Exceed, Queen Shagotte showed up and decided to explain the truth to the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-10 While removing her royal clothing and jewels to reveal that she only has one wing, she explained that despite she's the Queen, she's only an Exceed, not a god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 12-13 As she and the rest of the crowds listened to the Elders saying that Shagotte can predict which and when a certain human will die, Charle screamed back at her for trying to kill off her companions, manipulating her memories and thoughts, and even manipulate her to kill a specific Dragon Slayer before she was even born. Shagotte's only response was giving Charle a sword and asking Charle to give her the capital punishment for her crimes, while telling everyone else to evacuate Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-17 Then, She and Wendy did their best to try to push back the lacrima bomb along with the other Mages and all the Exceed. They managed to hold off the projectile until Mystogan revealed himself and sent all the trapped Mages home via Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-14 When Edolas reinforcements arrive, and Faust with the Doroma Anima, Happy states how it looks like a dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 7 Charle, together with Happy, lands Natsu and Wendy to fight it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 15-18 Natsu tells them to go protect the Exceed as him, Gajeel and Wendy take care of Faust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 19-20 While riding on her Legion, Erza Knightwalker shows up and blasts Coco's Legion sending it to the ground. Happy grabs onto Lucy, and Charle grabs onto Gray and Coco as they see Erza fight Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 16-20 Lucy, Coco, Gray, Happy, and Charle fall into a forest and Lucy gets mad for Happy dropping her, but he says she is heavy. Edolas troops show up. The troops spot Charle and Happy and aim to turn them into Lacrima since they are the only two left. Gray attacks and protects them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 2-5 Lucy summons Loke and Charle and Happy dodge beams of Magic, but Charle jumps in front of one to protect Happy. They start to lose when even more reinforcements arrive, but then Edolas Fairy Tail comes to the rescue and helps them fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-20 Happy exclaims that their feelings have helped move this world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 When Mystogan starts taking all the Magic away from Edolas, the troops lose their Magic weapons and retreat. Everyone panics including Edolas Fairy Tail. Charle and Happy looks around at all the panicking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Finally when all the Magic is gone, all the Earth Land Fairy Tail members start being sucked into the Anima as well returning back to their home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13 They all say goodbye to Edolas Fairy Tail and Coco. Happy cries realizing he will never see them again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 17-18 Returning back to Earth Land, Charle was surprised by Exceeds' arrival to the said place. Charle immediately requested them to go back to Edolas. The Exceeds apologized for their actions back on Extalia such as throwing rocks, but Charle's not mad because of that. She was mad for the mission that the Exceeds had given her. The Exceed Elders and Shagotte explained everything, including Charle's ability to foresee the future, and interpreted as her mission to eliminate the Dragon Slayers. After hearing the truth, and the Exceeds' new resolve, Charle accepted their arrival to Earth Land. However, Charle wondered why she and Shagotte had the same ability, which the Elders and Shagotte wondered in coughs and embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-12 As the Exceeds are about to leave, Shagotte gave Charle one final hug, saying that they can see each other anytime now. Charle, not knowing why, felt a deep warmth from her, and saw their departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Then he sees Pantherlily's new form and is shocked to see Lisanna while she hugged him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-20 Lisanna revealed to be actually Earth Land Lisanna and Happy and Natsu were filled with joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 3-6 With this, she helps her back to her siblings for a tearful reunion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-20 S-Class Trial arc Following their return to the guild, she displays a slightly more open personality. She also seems to have wanted to see Happy and Pantherlily fight each other to see who was stronger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-7 A few days later while several guild members were taking on jobs, she talks with Wendy and Lisanna. She mentions that since she is know aware of her predicting abilities, she has a bit more control over it. Lisanna even asked if she could see who she will marry in the future, but then mentions that she can't predict things too far way. She instead demonstrates by predicting a conversation Macao and Wakaba will be having soon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 8-10 The next day, shortly after the master announces the candidates who have the chance to earn the title of S-rank on the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, she has a very disturbing vision in where she witnesses a crying Cana, a frightened Natsu, a lifeless hand, and the face of the Killing Mage. She then wonders who he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 18-19 As she goes with Wendy back to their home, worrying about someone asking Wendy to become a trial partner, Wendy tells her that since she is a newcomer to the guild probably no one will do. Mest Gryder then appears back them, and introduces himself as Mystogan's disciple.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 13-14 He wants Wendy to be his partner for the trial. Charle tries to stop Wendy to no avail, Wendy decided to help Mest as a way to repay Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 3-6 After the first exam started, Charle and Pantherlily fly towards Tenrou Island using a map.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 While there Charle, greatly expresses how stubborn Wendy was for not talking to her for 1 week and how she clearly told her not to get involved with him after his initial appearance and personality. While flying, Pantherlily mention how something was strange about Mest saying he was Mystogan's disciple.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 6 They find Wendy and Mest just as the signal flare was sent up, signifying attack. Together, she and Pantherlily confront Mest and ask him what his motives are and who he is. They eventually learn that he is a member of the Magic Council who plans on getting dirt on Fairy Tail, just as one of the Grimoire Heart members, Azuma, reveals himself to them. Pantherlily tells the others to stand back and prepares to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 10-19 As Pantherlily and Azuma do battle, Charle gives him directions to aid him in combat. Shortly after, the entire group is defeated by one of Azuma's strongest attacks, a massive column of flame. Charle is knocked unconscious next to Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 5-14 As Natsu and Happy arrive, Charle wakes up and informs them that the enemy is Grimoire Heart. Soon after, they see Caprico in the sky releasing bubbles, which Grimoire Heart members emerge from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 As Natsu and Happy take care of the enemies in their vicinity, Charle notes that Wendy does not even have enough Magic to restore herself. Natsu and Happy easily dispatch most of the members in the group's immediate vicinity, but then Zancrow arrives to fight Natsu. Charle is seen with a shocked look on her face when Zancrow incinerates his own allies, and is shocked once more when she sees that Natsu can't eat Zancrow's flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 4-14 Later, she is burned along with the rest of the cats and Wendy by Zancrow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-5 After Makarov and Natsu's battle with Zancrow has concluded, Wendy and the cats are seen over the unconscious Natsu and barely conscious Makarov, with Wendy trying to heal them. She notes that something is interfering with Natsu's healing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 After Natsu wakes up and asks them where Makarov is, she tells him that Makarov can't speak at the moment. He then picks up a familiar scent of a former enemy that he fought on Galuna Island and walks off, despite the cats' protests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 18 She is later seen when Doranbolt comes back to the site. After Doranbolt proposes to help get Fairy Tail off of Tenrou Island, she appears somewhat shocked, and she along with the others, refuse and states that Fairy Tail doesn't need help from the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-24 Charle is seen when she comes back from her scouting mission and informs Natsu and the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 4-5 Later, she, along with Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Natsu, is confronted and beaten in one blow by Grimoire Heart member Bluenote Stinger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14-17 Charle is then lying on the ground and shocked at the strength of Bluenote.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-5 Charle is surprised when Cana Alberona arrives and fights Bluenote.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 2 She watches as Cana was overpowered by Bluenote and is seen relieved and happy when Gildarts arrives to stop him from killing her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 14-17 After Gildarts' arrival he orders everyone to get away, and the force from Gildarts and Bluenote clashing sent Charle and the others flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 2-6 After realizing that they'd only be in Gildarts way Natsu and the others left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 18 Later when Azuma destroyed the Great Tenrou Tree, Charle is seen collapsing along with the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 2 After Erza defeats Azuma, Charle and the others return to the camp and discover their injured friends. Wendy tries to heal them using her magic but Charle and Happy disagree with the idea since she already exhausted her Magical Power and suggest that she rests for a while.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 4-5 Magic and Abilities Charle's_aera.jpg|Charle using Aera CharleMagicSeal.jpg|Charle's Magic Seal Caster Magic User: Much like Happy, Charle can also use Aera allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 11 As well as being strong enough to carry one person while in flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 8 Other Precognition: Charle has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen, as Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability since she got it from her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 8-9 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cait Shelter members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Exceed Category:Magical creatures